


Luck Joins the Magic Knights

by silverwolf_fox



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Magic Knights Exam, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: When no one in his village wants to fight him anymore, Luck gets some advice and heads off to take the Magic Knights Exam.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro & Luck Voltia, in the end sort of
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Luck Joins the Magic Knights

No one wanted to fight him anymore.

When Luck walked around his home village of Yvon, most people wouldn’t even look at him. They’d glance and whisper but shudder and quickly look away if his grinning face turned in their direction.

They were worried that looking too long would be taken as an invitation to fight. Which was ridiculous. Luck always asked first after he’d gotten into huge trouble the one time he seriously injured someone when he didn’t ask.

The problem was that he wasn’t supposed to fight the other villagers without asking, but if he asked, then they always said no. That’s what he missed most about school: the constant tournaments where no one could say no. They had to say yes. If they didn’t, then they were mocked for their cowardice by the other kids. The nobles especially would never back down from their fights, particularly against a commoner like him, which was all the better as far as Luck was concerned. Noble kids usually had stronger inherent magic to begin with.

Much more fun to fight.

He didn’t disparage any of the weaker students for refusing to fight him, though, even if he did think they were boring for doing so.

But there was no more school. No more mandated fights, and the presence of his grimoire, holstered to his chest by his heart, amplified his desire, his need for battle.

Luck’s favorite days were when bad men would show up in the village and cause trouble - thieves and bandits and the like - because he didn’t have to ask them first before attacking. Since they were the only people he got to fight seriously, his excitement often got the better of him, and the battles would quickly escalate to brutality, him usually beating them to bloody pulps until they dragged their broken bodies away. Unless Luck was in a very good mood. If he was having too much fun, then his opponents sometimes ended up dead.

And all of this happened with a great big smile.

WIthin the same year of receiving his grimoire, Luck was pulled aside by the village headman for a conversation that would change the direction of his life. He said Luck was an incredible fighter, but that his abilities could be put to better use than beating up the occasional hooligan.

He recommended taking the Magic Knights Entrance Exam.

Helping the kingdom while getting to fight as much as he wants.

Training his magic and learning incredible new spells.

Stronger opponents than he could ever find in small Yvon.

But Luck knew he was lying. Even if all of those reasons were true, and of incredible interest to him, they had nothing to do with why the headman wanted him to take the exam. Luck wasn’t stupid. He knew his bloodthirsty nature and unwavering smile unnerved the rest of the village. He knew he was being politely asked to leave. To never return.

And still he smiled.

He packed a bag, said goodbye to his mother - promising to continue winning for her - and went on his way to Kikka. It was a long trip, but the perfect time to practice his spells. Much to his disappointment, he didn’t run into anyone to fight on the way, but he accepted it, knowing that it would change after reaching the castle city.

The city itself was huge, and Luck couldn’t help gazing around in wonderment as he wandered the many streets. Fortunately, he’d arrived only one day before the exam, as he had no interest in waiting around, so he found an inn for the night and was out searching for the exam location by daybreak. It didn’t take long before his attention was drawn in one particular direction. Mana sensing had always been a particular talent of his, and he could sense a very large amount of it gathering. There was no question that that was where he wanted to go.

So much magic pooling, and the closer he got, the more he vibrated with anticipation. Everyone was moving towards a colosseum where civilians were lining the street, cheering on the hopeful examinees as they marched past into the stadium. Buzzing with excitement, Luck eagerly ran past those taking their time and followed the arrows to registration.

Unable to contain himself, he ignored the lines and darted directly to one of the windows as another boy moved away. Whoever was next in line snapped at him, demanding he go to the end and wait his turn like everyone else, but Luck only turned, his exhilaration sharpening his grin and widening his eyes to manic levels. Electricity sparked off of him, and the other boy nervously quelled his complaints.

Turning to the registrator, he cheerfully introduced himself and his home village. He was prompted to show his grimoire before being shuffled along as #32.

The subsequent waiting was a disappointment, however. Of course it made sense, couldn’t start an exam without everyone there, but Luck was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet wanting to get going. To fill the time, he sensed and catalogued the mana levels of everyone else waiting and those still entering. Unsure of what all the exam entailed, it was smart to go ahead and figure out who he could count on for a decent fight, and he trusted his mana sense more than the flock of anti-birds following people around. Only one or two dared to approach Luck, but he quickly sent them away with a well placed jolt of electricity.

After it seemed like everyone had arrived, Luck had decided on a good handful that would be worth watching through the testing and picked out a few that would doubtlessly be going home at the end.

A hush fell over the examinees before erupting into frantic whispers as the Magic Knight Captains made their entrance. The strength of their combined mana washed over Luck. Instead of tingling against his skin, it felt as though millions of ants were crawling all over his body. It took his breath away at first, but then he stared up at each of them, eyes large and smile impossibly wide. They were powerful.  _ They were so powerful. He wanted to fight them. All of them. Test his power against theirs. But which was the strongest? _

His blue eyes darted between the captains, mind captivated with the thoughts of battling them and unhearing of the words he could see them speaking. Someone was watching him. The realization struck just as he made eye contact with the captain of the Black Bulls, who stared back with a cool expression. Luck was eventually pulled away from the dark gaze by a broomstick falling into his hands.

Although he’d never ridden one before, it was easy to mount and allow his magic to float him high into the air. He moved about effortlessly, flying in lazy circles, not for any specific desire to show off his abilities, but because Luck himself hated staying still. It was a simple test of magic power, and Luck hoped the rest would be more interesting.

The following tasks were simple but important in their purpose to evaluate the strength and control a wizard had over their magic. A stone wall crumbled to rubble with the force of Luck’s attack, and hitting moving targets was no problem when his magic literally moved as fast as lightning. Creating something was as simple as breathing, as that was Luck’s favorite way to use his magic, and the seed he was given burst into life when he fed it a jolt of his magic power.

Finally, the last task was introduced, and Captain Vangeance of the Golden Dawn said those sweet words that Luck had been longing to hear all day: combat test. Picking out one of the strong examinees he’d sensed earlier, Luck ran over and all but demanded they fight together as he smiled and punched the air a few times to warm up his arms.

Despite his impatience to go, several other pairs battled it out before them, but every one served to pump Luck up more and more until he couldn’t wait any longer. Grabbing his partner’s wrist, he dragged them forward once the last match finished so that they could go next. The partner he’d chosen to duel was a noble, based on their finer clothes and haughty attitude, and their mana level was high enough to expect a good fight.

Blood pounded through Luck’s heart as he brought out his grimoire. It glowed the same bright blue as his eyes as he pulled on his mana and flipped through his spells. The matches had no official start, so Luck didn’t waste time and wrapped his arms and legs with his Thunder God’s Gloves and Boots. He barely heard the soft gasps over the crackling of his flashy magic and instead enjoyed the familiar sensation of the lightning sparking against his limbs, tickling where there wasn’t cloth to act as a barrier between it and his skin.

Free to unleash himself, Luck burst forth, surprising his opponent with the severe speed enhancement granted by the Boots. A burning flower blossomed between them, but before it could do anything more than flicker, Luck had already reached the noble. His gauntleted fist slammed into the other’s gut, then he agilely twisted on his toes to land a roundhouse kick into their lower back, shooting them across the dirt.

Most nobles seemed to balk at the type of hand-to-hand combat that Luck employed, at least they did back in school. It was barbaric, lacking the dignity of a full-magic based strategy, so they viewed it as unbefitting for nobles. For all that they looked down on it, Luck only ever had to get in close.

Luck flexed his fingers, saw where his enemy was picking themself off the ground, and quietly laughed. Good, so they were still rearing to fight. Their grimoire glowed red in preparation for a spell, so Luck zapped them with a jolt of lightning to distract them with the pain. The electric shock stunned them, making it far too easy for Luck to dash over and yank them back by the collar of their shirt. His free hand formed a fist and punched them in the face once, twice, then letting them be knocked away on the third hit with blood spilling from their now broken nose.

Though dazed, this time they managed to set off a spell. Fiery vines whipped out at Luck. He leapt into the air as they tried to enclose around him, but even as they chased after him, avoiding them was easy thanks to the Thunder God’s Boots. Now that his opponent was finally fighting back, adrenaline pumped harder through Luck’s veins and spurred him towards the noble.

Their eyes were wide, their body trembling, but they wore no grin like Luck did as he grabbed their head in the clawed grip of his gauntlet and forced them back to the ground. The moment his feet touched the dirt, he jumped back up into a quick spin to add momentum into a fierce axe kick that, based on the sound they made, probably broke a rib or two.

They coughed up blood, and their grimoire dropped to the ground. Heart still racing, Luck reached out, lightning gathering in his palm, when someone declared the match over. It took a moment for the words to break through, but when they did, he allowed his magic to dissipate, his grimoire returning to his chest holster. He watched his partner get moved onto a stretcher and carried away with a cheery smile, proud of his victory.  _ His mom would be so happy! _

With the fight finished, Luck grinned up at the captains and paid no mind to the horrified stares of the other examinees as they parted to let him skip back into the crowd, granting him plenty of space as no one wanted to stand too close.

There was a slight hesitation to begin the next fight, but eventually things continued on as they had before. While several other duels showed impressive abilities, everyone was relieved that none reached the same level of physical brutality as Luck’s.

A shroud of relief and trepidation fell over everyone when it came time for the captains to take their picks of the new recruits. They moved through the examinees quickly, and none of the numbers called before Luck were granted a raised hand.

“Number thirty-two!”

Excited and laughing, Luck hurried to stand before the captains. No one was sure how he’d be judged, but many weren’t surprised when no hand immediately raised.

The corners of Luck’s mouth dropped the tiniest fraction.

“No han—”

A hand cut the announcer off. Taking a puff of his cigarette, Yami Sukehiro stood up and stared down at Luck. “There’s no doubting you’re strong, kid, but you’ll have to learn how to control yourself a bit if you actually want to do any good.” Grinning, Yami pointed a thumb at his chest. “That said, you’re a crazy little shit, and I like that. Join the Black Bulls, and we’ll show you how to fight the right kinds of enemies.”

Luck smiled and bounced on his feet. “If I join, can I fight you too?”


End file.
